Solid laminate stringers, such as those formed from carbon fiber reinforced polymer, are commonly used as part of a structural system for aircraft components. For example, a series of stringers may be laminated to the inner skin of an aircraft wing or hull. The structural system may be designed to withstand delamination of the stringers from the inner skin of the aircraft components and thermal cracking of the stringers as the aircraft components are subjected to a combination of aerodynamic loads and temperature changes over time.
What is needed is an improved solid laminate stringer with increased delamination strength and improved resistance to thermal cracking.